That night in Phoenix
by jesslarhea
Summary: Jasper is waiting for the right time to save her. His patience is wearing thin, that is until their first night in Phoenix! ENJOY. Jasper\Bella story of course...


" _ **That Night in Phoenix"**_

 _ **Sixth in the Taking my mate series**_

 _ **Sorry it took me a while to get this out to you guys...**_

 ** _"Taking my mate" series..._**

 _ **1)"The Major's fun"**_

 _ **2)"What are you?"**_

 _ **3)"Crash and burn"**_

 _ **4)"Why are you following me cowboy?"**_

 _ **5)"The shitty game that Edward and Alice played with me and my mate"**_

 _ **6)"That night in Phoenix"**_

 _ **7)?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **~Jasper~**_

I pull out my phone when it vibrates in my pocket and see that it's a text from my brother, Peter. "Jasper are you alone yet we need to have a private chat?"

"Not yet, I'll call you as soon as I can!" I quickly respond to my brothers text then delete the text thread and pocket my phone.

"Who was that?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes when Alice bounces up next to me.

"Peter!" I tell her causing the bitch to actually growl.

"I don't know why you still keep in touch with those back wood hillbillies. They are horrid Jasper!" Jesus I'm about to kill this bitch.

As soon as I get Bella and Alice settled in the suite I turn to leave the room but not before giving Bella a long look. He emotions are full of love and jealousy. But that can't be right, can it? I give her a crooked grin and a wink before turn to the door to make my exit...

"Where are you going Jas?" God I'm getting so fucking sick of the tiny bitch calling me Jas!

"I'm going to get Bella some food Alice!" I lean down and kiss the bitch on the top of her head just to keep up appearance for the sake of my true mate that is now put out so much jealousy that it take everything that I have not to kill Alice and take my Bella away from here.

I have been with Alice for way too long and now that I have met Bella it is so fucking hard to pretend. Hell, I haven't slept with Alice since a month before Bella came into my life and for that reasonI am very thankful for my gift. I just make her not in the mood anytime that I feel lust start to come from her or I tell her that I need to hunt so that "the human" doesn't tempt me! These fuckers are so damn easy to lie to and manipulate considering the gifts that they have!

You see, to make a long story short my brother told me fifty years ago that I would need to go and live a fake life with Alice and the Cullen so that I could save my true mate, Isabella Swan!

I almost took her when I first met her but Peter stopped me. He said that if I took her then that she would be terrified of me and ultimately get herself killed. Peter also told me that if I didn't take her at the right time the Cullen's would change her and send her to the Volturi.

The Cullen's are actually a recruiting team for the Volturi and Isabella is there target this year. The family moves around, hunting gifted humans and it's Edward and Emmett's job to seduce them if they are females and rose's job if they are male. Her and Emmett are not mated so Emmett and Edward actually take turns playing the lover and the brother! Sick assholes is what they are. Yes I've killed thousands of vampires and humans alike in the southern wars but I have never fuck with there minds in the process!

When I expressed my worry that the Volturi would try to get me under Chelsea's charm, he just told me that the Volturi are terrified of me because I can counter act Jane and Alec's gift and project it to as many Vampires as I want. So they figured since they had Alice that they had me by association. Alice has obviously kept it a secret that I'm not her mate.

Once I get to the little Italian bistro around the corner I order and pay for Bella's favorite pasta dish then take out my phone and call my brother while I wait.

"Please tell me that it's time brother!" I greet him like I have greeted him since meeting Bella.

"At last I can give an affirmative answer to that question now, Major!" Peter tells me and I jump up from the table that I was sitting at earning myself some crazy looks.

"Fuck, it's about damn time!" I'm smiling like crazy and scaring the shit out of the couple next to me.

Ask me if I fucking care, assholes!

"Calm down, because first you need to get your ass to 2134 Maxwell Ave." Peter laughs into the phone.

"Why the fuck do I need to do that shit?" I ask just as the cashier calls my name and is holding Bella's order out for me.

"Because that asshole James just called Bella and told her that he has her mom and the crafty little human gave the seer the slip and is about two blocks away from the bastard!" Peter tells me just as I snatch the bag from the woman and haul ass out into the night, moving at vampire speed as I make my way the the address that Peter told me. It's a real good thing that I know this city like the back of my hand.

In no time at all I slam into the door of the ballet studio just as Bella has cleared the entrance. "Jesus Christ Jasper!" Bella places her hand over her heart just as James comes into view.

"I told you not to bring anyone with you..."

"Cut the shit asshole you don't her mother, she is still out of town and safe!" I hand Bella her food. "Do not move from this spot darlin!" In the blink of an eye I have James's head in my hands and his body ripped apart. I lean down and rip the floor up then start several fires.

Once I've tossed the stupid fucker into the flames along with my phone I grab Bella and haul ass away from the blazing building just to be stopped by my grinning brother. "That was fast Major even for you!"

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass in the car Peter!" I growl at him as I open the back door for Bella and I. She gets in immediately and looks at me as I slide in next to her. "What the hell were you thinking Bella? Is it not enough that you are in danger from the fake family that say they love you, but you have to go and meet a nomad that you know for a fact wants to drain you dry! Shit Baby, I swear you'll be the first woman in history to give a vampire gray hair!" I rest my forehead on her shoulder just to breathe in her scent.

"Uh, Jasper are you okay?" Bella is looking down at me like I've lost my mind.

I lift my head and nod as pull her to me and to my sublime happiness she doesn't pull away. "My real name is Jasper Whitlock and I'm not Alice's mate! The only way I could save you from what the Cullen's have planned for you is to let Alice think that I believed her when she told me that I was her mate when we first met! My brother Peter there..." I point to the pack of my brother's head causing him to wave. "...He has a sort of knowing gift that is much more accurate than Alice's."

"What did the Cullen's have planned for me and where are we going?" Bella looks up at me as I tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"They are a recruiting team for the Volturi; they hunt innocent and very gifted humans just to hand them over to the Volturi so that they can add that gift to their collection!" I sigh and close my eyes. "Bella you and I are mates..."

"Oh I already know that I belong to you Jasper; I was just wondering when and if you would figure that out!" I narrow my eyes as she continues while my brother just laughs. "My silent mind and blurry future has is perks in public places." She shrugs like it's no big deal. "I over heard Edward and Alice talking in the storage closet at school about a vision that Alice had about me belonging to you and that if you found out there would be no survivors." I can't help it I laugh loudly.

"Damn darlin..." I shake my head while Peter just laughs. "You are something else; do you know that?" I lift my hand to her face and move my face closer to hers. "God it took all the strength that I possessed to not kill them all then take you and run the moment that I met you!" My eyes close just as our foreheads touch.

My eyes snap open the moment her lip press to mine. The kiss is soft and gently. "Thank you for protecting me Jasper Whitlock." Bella grins up at me. "Now tell me where we are going Cowboy!"

"Were, going to our ranch in Montana so that you can meet my mate Charlotte!" Peter chuckles loudly. "Oh and it's nice to finally meet you darlin!"

I chuckle and shake my head before pressing my lips to Bella's once more and kissing her with so much passion that when I finally pull away she's completely breathless.

"I'm finally taking you home baby!"

* * *

 _ **At least one more chapter to this one, maybe two...Who knows?**_

 _ **~FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
